Reconciliações
by Al Heiderich
Summary: EdxWinry. Al assiste uma das brigas de casal de seu irmão enquanto joga xadrez com Pinako. Sumário horrível... POV do Al, fic curtinha.


**_Título:_** Reconciliação  
**_Autora: _**Alphonse Heiderich  
**_Casais:_** EdxWinry  
**_Genero:_** Humor. Capítulo Único.  
**_Censura:_** PG-13. Não aconselhavel para menores de 13.  
**_Contagem de Palavras:_** 714. 

**_Avisos: _**Nenhum realmente... Mas a fic é escrita no ponto de vista de Al

**_Disclaimer: _** É tudo da Hiromu Arakawa, não ganho nenhum dinheiro escrevendo essas bobagens.

---------------

Al estava sorrindo, pela primeira vez estava conseguindo ganhar de Pinako no xadrez. Ele acabara de fazer sua jogada, então jogou um sorriso desafiador para a mulher mais velha, colocando seu rei em cheque. Enquanto a mulher pensava em como escapar daquela derrota, ele começou a observar o dia lindo à sua volta. Os dois estavam jogando xadrez ao ar livre, o dia estava ensolarado e uma brisa gentil batia em seu rosto.

Edward estava na varanda logo acima de si, terminando algumas papeladas do exército. Ora ou outra ele sempre escutava o irmão murmurando sobre como ser coronel era trabalhoso ou como certos generais eram um pé no saco. Al sabia que o irmão estava extremamente estressado com os acontecimentos dos ultimos dias, principalmente com a sua festa de 27 anos chegando, e o seu primeiro filho que não demoraria a chegar também.

Alphonse sorriu e virou o olhar novamente para o campo. Porém uma figura mais próxima de si chamou sua visão. Ele gemeu um "ai, não..." quando viu Winry se aproximando da casa, carregando no colo um grande robô que parecia pesado... Pesado demais para o seu gosto. Ele ia se levantar com o intuito de tirar o peso das mãos da mulher, mas antes que sequer se movesse ele ouviu o berro que temia vindo da varanda.

- **Winry!** Mas que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo carregando essa droga? - Al deu um pulo em sua cadeira quando o irmão pulou do segundo andar da casa e caiu do seu lado, andando com passos apressados até a loira. Ele olhou para ela e gemeu quando viu a expressão de nervosa que ela também carregava no rosto.

- O que parece para você, Edward? Estou guardando o robô no laboratório, o que o incompetente do meu marido não pôde fazer! - os gritos dela estavam um pouco sufocados, provavelmente por causa do peso excessivo em seu colo. Edward imediatamente tomou o robô das mãos de Winry, e olhou nos olhos dela, vermelho.

- Eu não sabia que ele estava fora de casa de novo! E se ele está, foi porque **você** levou para fora! Mesmo depois de eu implorar para você não carregar peso! Você quer que o nosso filho morra? - o tom de voz de seu irmão aumentava a cada frase, e Al gemeu, já preparando-se para erguer uma parede de alquimia para que ele não fosse atingido quando Winry começasse a atirar coisas em Ed...

- Eu não vou matar _nossa filha_! Eu sei muito bem os meus limites, Edward Elric, não se atreva a me chamar de irresponsável! - a garota loira estava muito vermelha agora também, e estava abraçando a barriga proeminente protetoramente. Era um costume inconsciente de Winry, sempre que ela e Ed brigavam, ela abraçava a barriga. E quando eles faziam as pazes novamente, quem não tirava as mãos da barriga dela era o seu irmão.

- É, meu rapaz, parece que esse é um cheque-mate... Parabéns. - a atenção do jovem foi desviada da briga do casal para Pinako, que estava agora tirando as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele voltou a olhar para a briga, que aparentemente não terminaria tão cedo. Ele se voltou para a avó adotiva novamente quando ouviu uma risada, e percebeu que ela olhava para o casal também.

- Aqueles dois... Eles me trazem ótimas lembranças... - Al levantou uma sobrancelha, e Pinako deu um sorriso maroto. - Quando eu estava grávida também, eu não conseguia me manter longe de minha mecânica... Eu e meu marido sempre brigávamos por causa disso. Mas a melhor parte de todas essas brigas durante minha gravidez era a maneira como nós nos reconciliávamos depois... E pelo barulho no quarto dos dois nas noites depois que eles brigam, eu suponho que eles sejam parecidos com minhas lembranças nesse ponto também. - a velha voltou a rir com vontade, principalmente porque Al agora parecia um tomate maduro.

Ele se voltou para o casal novamente a tempo de ver Winry dando um tapa na cara de Ed e correndo para dentro de casa, enquanto este cruzava os braços e olhava com raiva para o robô que pouco antes havia atirado no chão. Sorriu um sorriso fraco... Ele realmente esperava que, quando se casasse, não tivesse uma relação tão explosiva quanto a do seu irmão...


End file.
